Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to methods and systems for providing stimulation fluids to treat (such as fracture or cool) a subsurface formation (such as a hydrocarbon bearing reservoir). In particular, embodiments of the disclosure relate to providing low temperature, waterless hydraulic fracturing fluids configured to fracture hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs.
Description of the Related Art
Fracture treatments are utilized to improve fluid conductivity between a wellbore and a formation of interest to increase fluid production rate and associated reserves. Hydraulic fracture treatments are typically used in low-permeability formations, in conventional reservoirs to bypass near-wellbore permeability damage, and in unconventional reservoirs to intersect induced fractures with a natural fracture network.
A typical fracture treatment injects a viscous fluid into a formation of interest to open a fracture of a desired geometry. The viscous fluid carries a proppant into the opened fracture to maintain conductivity in the fracture after the fracture treatment is completed. Viscous fluids may have features that damage the permeability of the proppant pack and/or the formation near the fracture. For example, water-based fluids may imbibe into the formation face and reduce permeability, may precipitate scale, and may cause fines migration during well flow back and clean-up.
Recent data suggests that approximately 98% of the hydraulic fracture treatments in the U.S. utilize water-based technology. Water-based technology brings with it a host of water-based chemicals including acids, biocides, and corrosion inhibitors that expand the environmental footprint and cost associated with the fracture treatment. Water-based hydraulic fracture treatments also consume groundwater and aquifers in drought-prone regions such as Texas and Oklahoma. Very large volumes of water, often millions of gallons, are used to conduct a hydraulic fracture treatment to stimulate a single well.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved stimulation fluids for treating subsurface formations.